


Timescaper

by MissAishi



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Depression, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm the writer I do what i want, Old Story Revamped, Someone Help Ava, Swearing, Texas, They Don't Coincide, Time Travel, Violence, fuck you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAishi/pseuds/MissAishi
Summary: Avalon Wyatt does not believe in dragons. All hard evidence is completely circumstantial... But when she is sent back in time, she has no choice but to believe in what she is seeing. Avalon Wyatt steps through the timescape and finds herself on the island of Berk, where dragons and Vikings live side by side. Her only hope of return is an enchanted amulet that was lost in the woods... But will she even want to go back home?





	1. Dragons? Preposterous!

**Author's Note:**

> I made this story a very long time ago and went back to read it... Wrote it like shit, so I figured "Hey! Rewrite this into something awesome!" and that's exactly what I did. Why? Cause I can.
> 
> In this verse, the HTTYD movies don't exist. It's actual time travel, not fans put into the movie.

Schools always carried an unpleasant atmosphere for teenagers. They would compare it to a prison, the lights dim and flickering; the walls gritty and dark, and the lockers large enough to hide a human body inside. Yes, there were new schools that were very colorful, revamped, and decorated. But not at Kinsley Academy. This was a very old school, with bad cinderblock work for the walls, the doors a dark brown with small windows at the top, reinforced with metal inside to keep them shatter proof.

The floors were littered with scuff marks, paint drips from art projects, and the occasional trash here and there from students that either missed the trash can or just didn't care. The door to the classroom 206 was decorated with various symbols, stickers, and a banner over the top that read “Myth=Legend”.

Students slowly filed in either one by one, or in tiny groups, congregating in places all over the room, sitting on the desks rather than the chairs. On the walls were various posters of creatures from Mythology, all different cultures, religions, and regions. On the board today was a giant sketch in chalk of a dragon, the skeleton outlined inside of the body.

Just before the bell for the late call rang, in ran a short figure, her blonde hair with bright blue streaks spiked up every which way. Her bangs covered the thick black rimmed rectangle glasses and her eyes were outlined with dark black liner and eyeshadow. Around her neck sat a very industrial, very outdated camera, the Polaroid letters decked out in a different color and shiny, as if they were brand new on the old instant camera.

Once she was inside, she looked up and saw the board and her bright blue eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head with how annoyed she seemed. But her annoyance was soon forgotten when she heard her name called from across the classroom.

“Ava!” She shot her eyes at the male perched on his desk, waving at her, his hoodie sleeves pulled up over his forearms and his fluffy brown hair in a disarray, just like hers. She grinned wide and pranced over to him, holding her camera as she skipped like a light-hearted child.

“Michael! My boy!” She jumped and hugged him tight, making him stumble backwards, even on his desk. He squeaked a little and hugged back his hands patting her between the shoulder blades.

“Alright, alright, everyone, take your seats!” The voice of their teacher brought them from their hug and Avalon sat down next to Michael who leaned back in his seat, pulling out his notebook and flipping it to a blank page. Avalon looked up as their frazzled looking teacher, Hank Haddens, placed several rolled up posters on the desk along with his laptop.

“Alright, everyone, we're gonna start our new section today, and, as you can clearly see, we're starting the dragon portion of Mythology; now who can tell me the difference between Eastern culture dragons and Western culture dragons?”

Silence went through the whole class and Haddens leaned against the board, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans, his long reddish brown locks obscuring his eyes a little. He waited patiently until he just decided to answer his own question.

“Western culture has depicted dragons as four legged winged creatures capable of breathing fire and incapable of speech. Eastern culture shows them as serpent like creatures with no wings and above high intelligence; much smarter than all of us.”

Avalon was hardly listening to him, for she found dragons to be a preposterous theory, even for mythology. There's just no way that a giant lizard creature could fly like that. And the fact that they could ever breathe fire, or perhaps talk, it was absurd. Avalon found her time was better spent with her nose in her notebook, sketching over something for her art class assignment that was just given today.

She was in a trance, her face focused on her sketch until she heard her name being shouted.

“Miss Avalon!” Avalon looked up immediately and blushed with embarrassment.

“Yes sir?”

“I asked if you could read section 12 in our textbooks?”

Avalon nodded and pulled out her book, flipping it open at a painfully slow speed. The classmates around her started snickering, even after she started reading and well after she was finished. Looking down at her project for her other class, she let out a sigh at the blueprints.

It was her new abstract sculpture that was supposed to represent chaos. The two cyclones with spiked outsides and harsh colors got the point across but she had no idea how she was supposed to make this. They could choose any material they choose but Avalon didn't know if she should choose clay, paper mache, or something else... It was the million dollar question.

Michael was looking over her shoulder at the project and shrugged a little. Michael spent most of his time on the fields in gym classes and playing baseball. She chose all the art classes as her electives. But one of the mandatory classes to take for every senior was Mythology.

They were polar opposites of each other but still the best of friends. Nobody really understood it but didn't argue very much.

The class dragged on as Avalon rested her head on her hands, her chin digging into her skin. Haddens walked back and forth in class, pointing out the posters he brought into class, one of the Eastern type of dragon that you would see in Chinese culture, and the Western type of dragon that is imagined in Europe.

“Now, it is very possible that over time, both cultures have exaggerated their truths a little but I think the closest we could get to the truth is through the study of skeletal remains. Back to Norse Mythology, there was apparently a very rare dragon that did not spit fire, but pure plasma, as the charred remains had an energy count in it's cellular structure that rivaled a lightning bolt... Yes, Alexa?”

Avalon looked over her shoulder at the girl in a plaid skirt that was two inches too high, clearly not following the school dress code at all. It's very against the rules to alter uniforms but she broke them anyways.

“How could dragons breathe fire without it burning them too?”

“Ah, a very valid question! See, in Viking culture, they would show countless drawings of Chieftains dressed in scales and reptile skin. It's highly probable that Dragon skin was flame retardant.”

Avalon thought about it and logically, it made sense. But that still didn't explain how their insides were protected from the flames.

“And on that note, I graded all of your papers on Norse Culture,” A series of groans and moans echoed through the classroom as Haddens grabbed a stack of papers. “I have to say, I'm honestly impressed with you all. Most of you got A's.”

He went around the classroom and placed graded papers stapled together on the desks they belonged on. But when he got to Avalon, he gave hers to her face down and folded a little. A sign of a failing mark. Avalon flinched a little as she lifted up the paper and saw the percentage. _“45% F!!” _It was taunting her, that giant red letter.

And in red pen under the grade, it said _See me after class!_ That might scare her more than ever. After he passed out the papers, he went back up to the front of the classroom and continued his lecture until the bell for school being released rang.

Avalon sat at the desk even as Michael stood up. “Hey, you okay?”

“I'm fine,” She answered a little too fast. “He wants me to stay here. It's probably about this,” She held up the paper and Michael flinched at the grade.

“I'll wait for you in the parking lot?”

“Sure thing. I'll be as fast as I can...”

She watched Michael walk out of the room and sat at her desk, waiting for Haddens to call her up to the front desk. He seemed to be nose deep in the papers on his desk and opened up his desk drawer, removing something and placing it on top of his desk. “Ava.”

Avalon immediately stood up and walked up to the desk with her test in her hands.

“Professor, about this test-”

“I'm surprised that someone so creative and open-minded for the world of art can be so closed off from a subject like Mythology.”

That comment shook her a little. It was no secret that she didn't have the best grade in this class; far from it actually. She was carrying a C average and it was maintaining even through her quizzes and tests, and this one was by far, the absolute worst. To explain this to her mother was going to be an absolute nightmare.

“Ava, what about this class bores you so much into only doing the bare minimum?”

She met eyes with her teacher and let out a sigh, running a hand through her short, spiky hair as she searched for her words. Did it bore her? No, of course not. Mythology is fascinating... But it's all set in stone. You can't change the past, which is why she didn't like History. There's nothing in the past that can be open to interpretation. It just... is.

It's not like art where there's always something to change, always something new, always open to interpretation. Art is what you make it, mythology is what you read. And she didn't find that part fascinating.

“It's hard to be creative with history, Mr. Haddens... I mean, yes, it's very creative and interesting but... I can't argue with it, or change it, or even... I don't know.”

There was a pause between them both that stretched out so long, she began to count the ticks on the clock above the chalkboard.

Haddens breathed before he opened up the leather box on his desk and Avalon looked at what was inside out of curiosity. Inside of it was a medallion made out of gold that looked like it was tarnished over time. The details of it were sort of harsh, but solid as it looked like a dragon, but not like one she's ever seen in her textbooks or from the posters.

The body of the dragon was curled up around the circle of the medallion, ridges along its tail prominent through the carving. It had wings no larger than it's body length and on the tail was a separate wing, as it flared out to the side. It was absolutely beautiful and shined in the light pouring through the blinds.

“Ava, I want you to do me a favor,” He stood up from his seat, snapping the box closed and gently grabbing her arm, placing the box in her outstretched hand. “I'm giving you a week to change your mind about how you look at Mythology, especially dragons. I want you to retake your test when your time is up. Can you do that for me?”

“W-Why do I need this? This is yours; it must be highly valuable!”

Haddens placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. “Not nearly as valuable as a student's mind. If I can change a student's heart, that's more valuable than any family trinket I could own...”

Avalon could feel her heart melting at how completely sincere he sounded and she opened the box, gently running her finger down the side of the medallion before opening her back and carefully placing the box inside the messenger pocket on the front.

“I'll try my best, Mr. Haddens... But I cannot promise you that my mind will change.”

“All I ask is that you give it a chance.”

With that, she said her goodbye and headed out of the classroom to the parking lot where Michael was leaning against the door of his beat up 1985 Chevrolet Silverado. The colors were very faded blue and white with a silver stripe between them both.

“You okay?”

Ava nodded and quickly jumped into the passenger seat, setting down her bag on her lap and sighing a little, resting her chin on top of it.

“Ava, what happened?” Michael jumped into the truck and pushed the key into the ignition.

“He's giving me a chance to take my test again... And change my mind about the subject on mythology... For some reason, he thinks my mind is more important than the rest of the class.”

Michael snorted as he pushed up on the stick and pulled it to the left, pulling out of the parking lot of the school, running a hand through his untamed long hair as the air whipped it every which way, but Avalon's barely moved thanks to the gel she used.

“I'm sure he just doesn't want his lessons to go to waste,” He spoke as if he knew inside the teacher's head. “I mean, it only makes sense that he wants you to care, right?”

“Oh bullshit, Michael,” Avalon whipped her head in his direction and snarled. “When was the last time a teacher reached out to you because you were 'disinterested' in the subject? There's more to this than what he's telling me, I know it.”

“I know you're paranoid and don't trust anybody. Maybe he genuinely cares.”

“No teacher genuinely cares.” That seemed pretty final to Michael and he stopped talking for the rest of the car ride and even after he pulled up in front of Avalon's house, putting the truck in park and looking over at her.

Avalon seemed to stare at the house for longer than necessary and Michael gently nudged her with his fingertips. “Hey.”

She looked up and sighed. “I'm fine, Michael. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Avalon didn't wait for an answer as she pulled on the handle and pushed the door open, slamming it shut behind her and heading for the front door to the house, twisting the key into the lock and kicking the door open.

As soon as she was inside, she heard a loud squeaking noise and rolled her eyes a little, dropping her bag on the floor and heading for the kitchen where she fed the guinea pig in the cage by the dining room and sat down on the bench on the window.

“Ava!” The girl looked up at the staircase.

“Mom?” She shouted back.

“Ava!”

“Mom!”

Avalon ran up the stairs and pushed her mom's door open, leaning against the doorframe as she saw her mom on the ground going through the boxes on the floor and pulling out a scrapbook, flipping through the pages.

“Do you know where your father left my passport? I can't get to Maui without it.”

Avalon sighed and rubbed at her temples a little. “And you think it'll be in a scrapbook?”

“The bastard liked to hide things, Ava. Now help me look for the damn thing,” She tossed the book back in the box and pushed it into her closet. Avalon headed over to her nightstand and after three seconds, she pulled out the tiny blue booklet with the words 'Passport' written on the front in silver.

“You put it in here two weeks ago, Mom,” She handed the woman her booklet and leaned back. “You can't keep blaming him every time something goes missing.”

“Why not? That's why Ricky is gone--”

“Ricky is twenty one years old, mom! He chose to go with him, not the other way around.”

Avalon's mom silenced as she leaned back and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands, thinking more about tomorrow than she should be.

“Alright, look,” Avalon spoke gently as she turned on her heel. “I have to study for a test...” Before her mother could protest and continue to fight with her, she headed back into her room where she quickly slammed the door hard enough to rattle the trophies on the shelf near her desk; she even managed to knock a canvas off the wall.

Even though her room was highly decorated and she was a very spiritual person, no amount of feng shuy right now could calm her anger that crept up on her out of nowhere. Between her mother being ridiculous again, her teacher attempting to 'change' her, and that stupid screaming from the rodent downstairs, she felt like something was eating away at her brain.

Avalon quickly stripped herself out of her uniform and tossed it to the laundry bin, digging through all her drawers as she pulled out her fluffy pajama bottoms and a loose band tee, pulling them both on and flopping backwards on her bed, staring at the ceiling that was painted to mimic the night sky, complete with glow in the dark stars.

She lifted up her hands and looked at her chipped, purple nail polish and began to pick at it a little before she looked at the back of her hand and frowned at the scar... the little three lines going across her hand reminded her of her brother...

Yes, he was the one that caused these scars but it wasn't exactly his fault where he dropped the fork he put in the microwave... The one thing that they really shared were the scars from that day. He had scars around his fingers where the fork burned his flesh.

A giggle escaped her throat as she was reminded of it. They were both little hellraisers but their parents loved them all the same... In fact, if it wasn't for them both, their parents might have divorced a long time ago... At least, that's what their mom and dad say all the time.

Avalon felt the familiar itch in her fingers when she thought “Maybe you should text Ricky? See how he's doing? How dad's doing...?” But she didn't; she hasn't spoken to them since they both left. Avalon won't ever admit it, but she was mad at Ricky for choosing their father over their mother. Yes, she was an unruly bitch, but she was their mother...

Avalon's thoughts drifted further from the argument and back to the mysterious medallion in her bag; what was her teacher hoping to accomplish by giving her a priceless family heirloom? How did he know she wouldn't try to sell it? Or destroy it? What was his motive?

Avalon was a nobody; another photography buff in a class she didn't like. He had plenty of kids in his class that he didn't like so why did he take such care towards her? And what was she supposed to learn from a stupid pendant?

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and headed over to her bag, pulling open the flap and removing the large leather bound box, cracking it open. A frown crossed her features as she looked at the dragon carving in the gold. It was so strange to see something like this that hasn't ever been on posters in the class or study books. Her fingers traced the creases in the gold and her whole face twisted in confusion... It felt like it was vibrating.

Avalon removed her fingers from the metal and rubbed them together; it was bizarre. As she looked down at her hand, she saw something that made her drop the medallion and it crossed the floor, rolling under her bed. She watched her veins light up like Christmas lights in her skin. The purple faded and soon, she saw her whole arm glowing with a bright, sparkly gold color that matched the shade of the medallion that was currently under her bed.

She began to shake her arm violently as she squeezed her eyes shut, a sudden sharp pain coursing through her veins. “F-Fuck! Stop, stop, stop it!”

Her eyes remained closed, ignoring her surroundings for as long as humanly possible until she couldn't stand it; it felt like her skin was bubbling, the burning was almost unbearable. But as soon as the pain was there, it vanished... What was that about?

Very slowly, Avalon opened her eyes and immediately let out a huge gasp of terror. She was in a place she didn't recognize... In the middle of the room she was in was a giant fire pit with a sword over the scalding coals that glowed with life. Her face radiated pure fear as she could feel the heat of the fire. It was impossible to see anything else from the lack of flames, nothing but burning embers. The faint glow was enough for her to make out a large throne and it looked like... Was that an axe?

Avalon felt like her heart was going to explode as she heard the door slam open at high speed and what she saw, it almost knocked her off her feet. At the door was a huge, leathery beast, baring it's teeth... The jaw was wider than anything she's ever seen and it looked like a giant black cat without fur. It's eyes glowed a fierce greenish yellow, the pupils almost nonexistent as it slowly made it's way through the door. The size of this creature was like a monster... larger than anything she's ever seen before.

The color drained from her face and she slowly backed away, her whole body slowly approaching the fire pit without her knowledge, the fear clouding her judgment. As soon as the large, leathery beast was through the door, she watched as something on it's back began to unfurl and her heart dropped in her stomach... Oh God, the giant lizard... It had wings! Her knees lost all power and her rear hit the fire pit's edge, her hand landing directly into the hot coals behind her.

A shriek left her mouth and she dropped to the wooden floor, gripping her wrist as her skin bubbled with pain. Her eyes squeezed shut as she thought the giant beast was going to devour her at any second...

But when she opened them, she saw her room again. Her bed, her dresser, her desk, her camera tripod... What the hell... Was it all just.. a hallucination? The hell happened?

Her eyes darted from the desk to the bookshelf in terror and she sunk down onto the floor, breathing heavily seeing that she was back home. When her hand made contact with the carpet, however, she let out a blood curdling shriek of pain and looked down to see it covered in blisters and scorching red. If that was a hallucination... What the hell is this?


	2. Burns Heal Badly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avalon attempts to hide her injuries from everybody until she can confront the man who is responsible for all her suffering over the last 12 hours. And science experiments cause PTSD.

The next morning for Avalon was spent in pure agony and confusion. What was that creature she saw in the doorway? Where did that amulet take her? Why was her hallucination so real that it caused a major burn on her skin?

She couldn't tell anybody; Avalon avoided her mother all morning and turned down her offer for breakfast. She walked to school, calling Michael and telling him that she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. But within that time, she had stopped at a corner store. Avalon purchased a burn spray and several packs of gauze rolls to keep the burn clean. The clerk noticed how she was favoring one of her hands but kept his mouth shut. On the way to school, she sprayed her burnt skin down and wrapped it up as best as she could, attempting to no burst any of the blisters.

When she got to school, Avalon stumbled into her first period and sat in the back of the classroom. The bunsen burners were sitting out on every desk and she gently tapped at one with her fingernail, waiting for the rest of the class to pile in. It was like watching ants crowd around a pile of sugar as the latecomers bolted through the doors and tripped over each other.

Avalon closed her eyes and tuned everybody out... Her hand started to throb and a hiss left her teeth, looking down at her digits and letting free a dark whimper as her fingers twitched, the pain forcing them to flex. Her lab partner, Helen, ignored her and chose to find more fascination in her portfolio from her Sculptures class. Avalon always liked Helen; she never attempted to overstep her boundaries and only really spoke about her art class or the projects they worked on.

When their teacher, Ms. Monfort came running in with her briefcase and slammed it down on the front table hard enough to jerk Avalon into a sitting position. “Christ!” A curse spewed from her mouth and Helen snorted.

“Alright class, good morning! Hope you all had a pleasant evening! Now that pleasantries are out of the way,” _Oh lord, this crap. _“Time to begin the Magnesium Oxide experiment.”

Avalon cursed a little under her breath as Helen stood up to pick the solid quartz crucible from the side table and selected a chunk of magnesium for them both. Avalon primed the bunsen burner and sat back to take notes on the experiment.

Helen did most of the heavy lifting while Avalon took notes and once she saw the inside of the crucible smoking, Helen reached in with stainless steel tongs and lifted the quartz container off the heat.

As soon as it was removed, a large pure blue flame jumped from the crucible and Avalon let out a gasp, her burn tingled like crazy. A flash crossed over her eyes and she immediately remembered the vision she had the night before. The large beast in front of her, the fire, the cold, it frightened her beyond control.

Avalon jumped from her seat, her chair knocking over and slamming onto the concrete floor with a loud sound that was more similar to a gunshot than a piece of wood on stone. The entire class jumped but luckily, nobody was injured. Helen dropped the experiment onto the table and jumped away, Avalon's notebook catching fire without hesitation.

“F-Fire... Fire!” Helen shouted and rushed across the classroom, tugging on the fire extinguisher and failing to get it free from the belt that had it attached.

“Avalon, step away!” Ms. Monfort grabbed the student by her arm and pulled her back away from the flames as Helen ripped the pin from the extinguisher and put out the flames. Avalon was in shock, total terror... She could barely breathe, let alone think.

“A-Avalon... Avalon, stop!” She didn't listen. Avalon bolted from the classroom, throwing open the door and stumbling out of the door and into the courtyard. Without any warning, she hunched over and the contents of her stomach was emptied onto the concrete. The cool air tickled at the back of her neck under her sweatshirt and she fell down onto her knees, sweat beading down her face and into the collar of her shirt.

Nobody came for her, not even her teacher. Avalon sat outside on her hands and knees and dry heaved, hiccuping and flexing her fingers on both hands, seeing the bandages on her burnt one turning a faint yellow, signs of the blisters breaking.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, no...” This was all his fault... Haddens did this to her... And now he's gonna pay. Avalon stood up on her feet and stormed back into the school, almost knocking over one of the teachers in the process as she threw open the history class door. His entire class jumped as the door slammed against the wall and Avalon walked directly up to her teacher.

Haddens looked up, confusion on his face. “Ava, what is--” He didn't have time to respond as she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of his desk chair and out into the hallway. The students started laughing as she slammed the door and tossed him against the back of it.

“Exactly what the hell are you playing at!?” Her voice echoed off the walls and Haddens flinched.

“What are you talking about--”

“You know exactly what I'm talking about, you bastard! What the hell is that medallion!? How is this even possible!?” Avalon lifted up her arm and showed him the yellow stained bandages and he stared at her hand. A dark whisper rumbled from his throat.

“What happened to you?”

“You know damn well what happened! What is that thing?! What the hell did I see?” Tears streamed down her cheeks as Avalon thought her sanity was slowly fleeting her and all sense of composure was dissolving like soap under water. The more she glared up at her older teacher, the slower her sanity began to unravel; he seemed genuinely concerned, or confused.

Without so much as thinking he needed to be proper and professional, he gently grasped her burnt hand in his calloused palms and was careful not to touch the blisters as he held her by the forearm.

“I knew it...” His voice cracked slightly as he felt Avalon rip her arm out of his grasp. “Ava, you... You're a Timescaper.”

“What the hell is-- You're insane! Crazy!” Avalon started swearing at the top of her lungs as Haddens looked over his shoulder and saw the students in the classroom looking out of the window on the door and several classes were involved with watching their argument. Blush colored his freckled cheeks as he attempted to stop Avalon's rant.

“You saw the dragon?”

That made her cease as she looked up at him and her eyes started watering. “What happened to me?”

“Ava, I promise I'll tell you, I'll explain everything to you, you'll know what's happening,” Haddens glanced and saw the principal of the school was looking out of the office door. “But... Not here, okay?”

Avalon had to breathe, it took her nearly a full minute to regulate her breathing and she wouldn't be surprised if her lungs were failing. Hiding her hand behind her back, she nodded a little as tears streaked freely down her cheeks.

“O-Okay... Okay. Outside. After school. Football Stadium.”

“The Stadium? W-What about the parking lot--”

“No. The stadium. There's no cameras there.” Avalon looked up at the small black dome monitoring their every single move and Avalon was certain the older man was going to be called into the office to discuss whatever was happening in the hallway. An animal like growl rumbled from Avalon as she glared at him.

“Be there.”

Before he could object further, Avalon was hightailing it to the exit door and she kicked it open angrily, stalking towards the stadiums. She planned on sitting there all day until he showed his face. Avalon crawled under the bleachers and sighed deeply before she began to unwrap her hand just to see how bad it was. She immediately regretted her choice when she felt the unbearable stinging in her flesh and just tried to bare through it.

She looked over the harsh scoured flesh and whimpered at all the blisters that had ruptured after her notebook caught on fire. She clenched her teeth as she reached into her bag that she somehow remembered to snag from the science class before bolting and puking her guts out. She removed a bottle of spring water that was slightly chilled and popped the cap open as she basically hosed down her arm before screaming in pain, her shriek carrying over school grounds like a battle cry.

Avalon used her hoodie to dry off her flesh and began to rewrap the burns with a fresh bandage, tears hitting the grass under her body. Sniffling a little, she flexed her hand slowly and decided to attempt to relax before laying back in the damp grass; she had several hours to kill...

_~_

_It was cold... why was it so cold? It was the middle of September in Austin... It never goes below 70 degrees... Why could she see her breath? Why did her fingertips tingle? Was that ice? _

_Avalon slowly lifted herself up from the wooden floorboards that she found herself lying on and her eyes skimmed over the walls. Several scorch marks could be seen from the light of day leaking through what someone might call a window, but Avalon just saw a cut out hole in the wall. She carefully brushed off her hands, one of which was still wrapped up, on her legs and let out a whimper of confusion. Where was she?_

_This all looked very familiar. This... This is where she was before. When she got burned... That monster was standing in the doorway, with wings like a night sky. It was horrifying and Avalon wanted nothing more than to high tail it out of here... But where is here? _

_A sickening feeling blanketed her entire person and she couldn't keep her tears at bay anymore. What was happening to her? Where was Professor Haddens? Why was it so fuckin' cold? Where the hell was she?!_

_Avalon began spinning in circles with crazy reckless abandon as she found a set of stairs and she figured her best bet to find where she was, was to climb the stairs and investigate. Avalon ran up the stairs like a child, her hands reaching for the next steps as they were wide, far apart, and taller than any normal human was expected to climb. _

_When she reached the top stair, a sudden squeak left her mouth at the dimly lit room from the sunrise that she found to be much brighter than any sunrise she's seen before. What she saw, she wasn't expecting. In the far corner of the room, a desk sat with several different papers, if you could call them that, and tools that seemed to be for meticulous work. Wooden sticks sat in a makeshift mug and the ends were burnt to a crisp; charcoal sticks for drawings. _

_All over were blueprints in stained white parchment and sloppy charcoal writing... one caught her eye and it was signed at the corner with three H's and underneath, fine point letters she didn't seem to understand how to read... What kind of letters were those? It looked like something, and nothing all at once. _

_She was so caught up in the print on the wall that she didn't notice the angry growl behind her and she immediately spun around, her unspiked blond hair spinning in time with her. Avalon let out a hiccup of fear as she was face to face with the beast again... It's slanted green eyes stared down at her like she was a chicken that was about to be devoured and her whole face drained of color. It's huge maw spread open and it's teeth were bared in total fury and anger, sharper than any knife she's ever seen. _

_There was a glowing light from deep inside of the monster's maw and a sudden wave of terror hit her heart and it felt like it was about to stop... Avalon immediately stumbled backwards towards the steps she was just climbing and as the beast opened it's mouth more, her feet immediately hit the next step without her knowing. The sudden change in elevation made her body seize up and she tripped backwards. _

_But before her body hit the staircase underneath her body--_

Avalon sat up in the grass, gasping for air as she pressed her injured hand to her chest. Her eyes blurred with tears as she began to rub at them angrily, attempting to clear her vision. Her fear was soon replaced with pure anger as she reached into her bag and removed the box, cracking it open and seeing the Medallion that seemed to stare back at her. Her fingers curled around the cool metal and she gripped it angrily in her palm.

“Fuck you! Fuck you Haddens! You bastard!” Without further hesitation, she chucked the medallion across the field and it rolled into the tall grass that hadn't been cut in weeks. Breathing heavily, Avalon sat herself back down in the grass and she closed her eyes to try and breathe properly... She slipped her bag back onto her shoulders.

The longer she sat there, the worse she felt about everything... Everything and everybody that probably would think she was losing her mind... Avalon squeezed her eyes shut and wiped at them slowly to attempt to clear her vision.

This whole entire situation was insane; crazy. She's seeing things from a different place where... What, dragons existed? Impossible! This was just more ridiculous than anything that's really happened to her, and she was dragged through a horrible divorce process with her parents. Her only constant was Michael, which she appreciated more than anybody realized. Her best friend was with her through it all and she really wished she had him here now.

Avalon slipped her glasses back onto her nose and wiped at the underside of her nose. She looked up and from under the bleachers, she saw how the sun was almost invisible behind the clouds. Her eyes trailed down as she looked into the grass where the medallion was indented into the grass... But the closer she looked, the more she saw it shining... But the sun was nowhere in sight?

Avalon slowly stood up and wiped her hands off on the back of her skirt, slowly wobbling towards the medallion where the outline of the dragon in the gold began to sparkle a little. Avalon should run, she should definitely run away and avoid this, avoid everything and hide...

But she couldn't. Avalon wanted to run but against her better judgment and knowing fully well what the medallion was capable of, she picked it up in her hand and it felt like her whole arm was tingling with pain. Avalon attempted to drop it, but that didn't stop the pain. Her eyes went wide as she felt her entire body get engulfed with the tingling sensation. Avalon stumbled backwards and her rear hit the grass with a soft thump.

The more the tingling spread, the more Avalon felt like she was dying. Her entire body ached, so badly that she dropped down onto her knees and closed her eyes, covering her face with her hands and her glasses dug into the bridge of her nose. With her eyes covered and tears tracking down her cheeks, she couldn't see how her body was lighting up like a thousand fireflies.

After a few seconds, her entire body lit up like a blowtorch... But just as she lit up, it ended... And Avalon was gone... And so was the medallion.

  
  



End file.
